


Fuckin’ Idiot

by Burrahobbit



Series: Hankvin Week 2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hankvin Week 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Day 2: Fantasy AU“Are you going to take good care of your poor injured boyfriend?”“Of course I will. Can’t leave my sweetheart all by himself after being such a dumbass.”





	Fuckin’ Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy au is so fun :3 It’s not mentioned in the fic, but I imagine in this that Gav & Hank are both human fighters, and Connor is a half-elf Cleric.
> 
> No wonder Gavin got hurt, their party isn’t balanced for shit, haha

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot, y’know that?” Hank says.

Gavin smiles sheepishly, wincing as Connor applies pressure to the wound in his side.

“I’ve been told that, occasionally.”

The man sighs, gripping Gavin’s hand tightly. They’re hours outside of the city, and Gavin’s bleeding all over Connor’s hands as the man attempts to heal him.

“I told you that we should have asked Chen for assistance,” Connor says.

“We handled it just fine.”

The healer’s eyebrow’s raise. “For a given value of ‘fine.’”

_“Anyways,”_ says Hank. “Next time, we’ll bring Tina. But you’re not going out for a while, Gav.”

Gavin pouts, but doesn’t try to argue his way out of it. If he’s on his best behavior, Hank might let him go sooner, so it’s best not to make a fuss.

“Are you going to take good care of your poor injured boyfriend?”

Hank’s expression softens, his worry turning more into loving annoyance.

“Of course I will. Can’t leave my sweetheart all by himself after being such a dumbass.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Tongue stuck out, Connor makes a face of clear displeasure at their flirting. Gavin rolls his eyes.

“What, don’t like it when I make moves on your dad in front of you?”

Connor’s cheeks flush, his hands stilling as he attempts to find something to say. After a moment, he pulls his hands away, the glow fading from them as he stands.

“I think that’s enough healing for now, Reed.”

“Don’t be sore Connor-“

His words fall on deaf ears, as Connor has already begun to retrieve his things and prepare for travel.

With a small sigh, Gavin follows suit.

They pick up their bags and start moving, Gavin slowing them down a bit with his injured state. They still make it back to the city just as the sun has dipped below the horizon, thankfully. 

Connor bids them farewell as Gavin and Hank begin to hobble to the nearest medical center.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, right?” Hank calls after him.

“Tomorrow,” says Connor.

They sit in the medical center for a while while a nurse and a doctor check over Gavin fully.

He ends up not needing stitches, thank fuck, but they put bandages over the wound and prescribe him with a salve to put over it each night.

“I’m gonna make sure you put that on, you know,” Hank says.

“Yeah, yeah, nag me when I’m not being prodded and bandaged.”

Hank stays silent beside him for a long moment as they wait for the doctors to be done with him. He appears thoughtful.

“I just- I love you, Gav. I don’t want anything bad to happen to ya.”

Gavin feels guilt climbing up his insides as Hank speaks. Maybe he _was_ being a bit brash...

“I’ll... I’ll try to be more careful in the future. Promise.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that.”

He kisses Gavin on the cheek, his beard tickling against the side of Gavin’s face.

“And since the doctor said a week of rest, you bet your ass that you’re getting a week of rest.”

“Haaaaaank,” Gavin whines. “Come onnnnn.”

“Hey, no arguing. We deserve a break anyways. I’ve had enough of fighting goblins to last me until you get back on your feet, and I’m sure you have too.”

“Enough for a lifetime, babe. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna be stopping helping people any time soon.”

Hank smiles down at him. Gavin leans into his side, fingers tapping an imagined rhythm into his own thigh. Their hands find each other’s once again, Hank’s grip steady and strong.

“I know. But I’m sure the world can survive for a few days without Gavin Reed to help save it.”

Gavin nods. The moment is too heavy, too real.

“Well, as long as I’m bedridden, we should invite Tina over. That way I have someone to cry with about how terrible my boyfriend is,” Gavin teases.

“Would a terrible boyfriend offer to buy you chocolate?”

“Changed my mind! Best boyfriend ever right here!”


End file.
